1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the catalytic synthesis technology, and more particularly to a catalyst for methanation of carbon dioxide, a preparation method and application thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional catalysts for methanation of carbon dioxide include alumina as the carrier and a single nickel or a nickel mixed with a single rear earth element as an active ingredient. Such catalysts have a relatively low catalytic activity and require harsh reaction conditions, including relatively high pressure, low speed, and overdose of hydrogen, thereby resulting in high investment and low output.
In another respect, the biomass power plant mainly generates electric power through the direct combustion of the agricultural and forestry waste. With the continuous development of the biomass power industry, tough issues were brought in, such as the difficulty in the combustion of the solid waste in the biomass power plant, and particularly the difficulty in the resource utilization of ash (plant ash and rice husk ash) of the biomass power plant. In the ash from the biomass power plant, a primary composition is SiO2 and auxiliary compositions include Al2O3, CaO, Fe2O3, TiO2, MgO, and K2O, among which a plurality of metal oxides have activation ability. Most of the ash from the biomass power plant has not been effectively utilized so far.